1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing-process equipment for a workpieces, and more particularly to a manufacturing-process equipment that can be used to form nanometer structure pattern accurately and quickly on the workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In general, conventional lithography technologies that used to form nanometer structure pattern or nanometer holes on a workpieces include photolithography process, electron beam lithography technology, laser interference lithography technology and laser exposure lithography technology.
However, the working speed of the above-mentioned conventional lithography technologies is slow and the equipment or equipments for the conventional lithography technologies are expensive. Additionally, the design of the platform, the precision of the position of the platform, the optical positioning system and the temperature control will influence the working accuracy of the conventional lithography technologies.
Furthermore, a location platform of the conventional laser exposure lithography technology is used to carry a workpieces and includes a long-stroke moving stage and a multi-axle short-travel moving platform. The long-stroke moving stage of the conventional location platform uses a servomotor with a ball screw, a linear motor or a voice coil motor as a driving source and uses the optics ruler and the optics read head to detect the position of the long-stroke moving stage. When the length of the optics ruler is longer than 1 meter, the working error will increase and this will influence the detecting result. Therefore, the precision of the conventional long-stroke moving stage cannot reach the nanometer level. The conventional multi-axle short-travel moving platform usually has a flexible structure made of piezoelectric material. The movement of the conventional multi-axle short-travel moving platform is about hundred micrometers, and this cannot form a large range of nanometer structure pattern or nanometer holes in the workpieces.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a manufacturing-process equipment to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.